


Clicks

by GardenBodied



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/pseuds/GardenBodied
Summary: it short but Lilium has autism





	Clicks

**One step, Two step, One Step, Two step.**

 

A cycle relishing in being completed in the busy streets ~~\--~~ advertisements for rich luxuries and new faces ring through out the crossing; as though it was a preacher singing about the end.

A heavenly body saunters on, feeling the **stitches** of her bag's strap, or maybe the counting of the click in her heels-; dyed blond hair that sways like a beautiful dream.. her face is pressed among ads for devilish cosmetics for a more kissable sin. Lilum was her name, the name of an alternative model with spotlights all around her; blinded from the flashes and deafened by the comments of people that don't know her  but pretend they do. She stands at the edge of a cross walk, waiting for their turn amongest men in suits and girls on their phones. **Her black attire and pale skin make her the eye among a crowd. She is beautiful.**

she closes her eyes and raises her hand.

_Snap Snap Snap_

She snaps her fingers by her ear, bright blue eyes watch as the pavement swirls _and they were off to the races._

 

Peoples' conversation becomes a swirl of white noise, the sound of feet hitting pavement, the sound of life bustling through a city made of mirrors.

She was staring back at herself in ads, she didn't look like herself She didn't look like herself. A question always sunk into the deepest part of her, _during dinner as she is eating bit by bit_ , as she is having makeup down with caked make-up that makes her want to die, as she is getting these pictures taken.

 

Who was this lady? Why did people idolize her?

_Snap snap_

**The thought was gone.**


End file.
